Monkey Madness
Quest Transcript: Monkey Madness/Transcript The adventurer returned to the Stronghold and spoke with King Narnode, who had been busy cleaning up the mess Glough left behind. After recruiting a new High Tree Guardian, King Narodne sent the 10th squad of his Royal Guard to oversee the decommissioning of Glough's shipyard on Karamja; unfortunately, he received no further word from them after they departed. The king requested the adventurer investigate their disappearance, and so he/she set off for Karamja's eastern coast. Speaking with Gnome Liaison Officer Caranock, the adventurer learned that the 10th squad never made it to the shipyard; Caranock suggests they were blown farther south. The adventurer returned to the king, and, after explaining the situation, the king asked him/her to investigate Caranock’s claim. Aided by the new Tree Guardian, Daero, the adventurer was brought to the secret glider hangar located under the Gnomeball field, where he/she was introduced to Flight Commander Waydar, his/her caretaker for the mission. After reinitialising the gliders, they set off for the islands south of Karamja. Landing at the appropriately-named Crash Island amongst the remains of gnome gliders, the two of them found Lumdo, one of the 10th squad, guarding them. After explaining the circumstances regarding the crash, Lumdo was ordered by Waydar to row the adventurer across the sea to the nearby atoll so he/she could track down the other squad members. Unfortunately, upon arriving, the adventurer was shot down by monkey archers while attempting to enter their village, and woke up in a jail cell amongst three of the 10th squad. After a quick chat, the adventurer snuck out of the building and located the leader of the squad: Sergeant Garkor. Garkor explained the current situation, and proposed the adventurer speak with his mage Zooknock in order to transform into a monkey and gain the trust of the resident king, Awowogei. Visiting Zooknock in the caves beneath the atoll, the adventurer was told to gather the necessary ingredients to create a monkeyspeak amulet and a transformation greegree. Once every piece was obtained, Zooknock was able to enchant the items, and the adventurer could now walk and talk with the inhabitants of the island without peril. Seeking an audience with the king, the adventurer assumed the role of an envoy from the Karamjan monkeys, saying that he/she had been sent to offer an alliance. King Awowogei told him/her to free a captured monkey from Ardougne as proof of his/her abilities; after accomplishing this, the king promised to consider making an alliance. All of this progress was for naught, as Garkor passed on the details of a conversation Zooknock’s party had overheard while tunneling under the island; King Awowogei was convinced by Caranock and Waydar to get rid of the 10th squad by setting a trap using their superior Glough’s magical abilities and one of his ‘pets’. Garkor and Zooknock correctly assumed that the 10th squad sigils each member carried were enchanted to teleport them all into the trap, so the adventurer was given membership status in order to help the gnomes defeat whatever menace appeared. They were soon teleported into a cave with a jungle demon ready to attack. With the help of the 10th squad, the adventurer slew the demon, and Garkor told the adventurer to report the status of the squad to King Narnode. Arriving back at the Grand Tree, the adventurer gave King Narnode the good news, and received his/her reward. Lore learned from this quest *King Narnode has a Royal Guard, the best of which comprise the 10th squad *Caranock is in league with Glough *Construction continues on Glough's battleships in the shipyard *Glough left a few agents within the gnome airforce; one of them, we discover, is Waydar *The monkeys of Ape Atoll are intelligent and have created their own civilisation, armed with high-quality weaponry and uncanny tactical ability *Humans and gnomes are distantly related to monkeys, but in the latter's case the link is too weak to be significant *Glough was in contact with King Awowogei of Ape Atoll, attempting to use him to eliminate the 10th squad and blame the humans Category:Quests Category:Gnome series